A Sleeping Kaoru
by c0da
Summary: Hikaru comes home to find his sexy twin brother asleep on the couch. Yaoi. One-shot.


Authur's Note: This is going to be a 2 chapter one-shot of Kaoru and Hikaru because i dont have time to finish it but I want to put something up well I'm gone for 4 days. I'm going to be writing some other things while I'm gone though, so there will be more stories up when I get back. This a smut and yaoi. Dont like it, dont read it, that simply. writen (Mar.12th/12) I'm aware that I take along time to write shit, but I had family in town and as much as I would like to, I can't very well write smutty yaoi around and infront of my 70yr old snoody grandparents and and my mother now can I.  
>- For my best friend Emily (gaaralover33) who has a bit of an obsetion with these guys, love you Em.<p>

-  
>A Sleeping Kaoru.<p>

Kaoru's breathing was heavy but steady as he slept soundly. Kaoru had came home and just passed out on the couch in the twins room. When Hikaru came home-only 20mins after his brother-he found the handsome boy fast asleep. He staired as a devilish smirk grew on his face. He realized he had been thinking dirty thoughts and giggled silently. He couldn't help himself, Kaoru was just so cute. 'Screw it' he thought as he tossed his school bag on the bed and swaggered over to the sleeping boy.

Kaoru was sleeping on his stomach, with his head turn inward toward the back of the couch, arms tucked under the pillow he was resting on. Hikaru slowly ran his hands under Kaoru's shirt along his smooth pale back. Kaoru moaned and shifted "Hikaru..?" said boy climbed on his brother's lower back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Shh, I'm trying to saranade you awake with a back massage." Kaoru just chuckled and smiled closing his eyes once again. Hikaru continued rubbing, till Kaoru's school shirt kept getting in the way. "Take off your shirt." Hikaru sweetly commanded. Kaoru smirked again, propting himself up on his elbows and pulled the shirt over his head. Hikaru leaned over Kaoru dragging his hands up and down his body, trailing kisses along his spine.

"Mmmm, Hikaru." "Feel good?" Hikaru knew just where to touch him. He ran his tongue up Kaoru's plae neck and nibbled on the shell of his ear. "Nyaa-ah" "You like it when I do that don't you?" "Yes, I do" The smirk that had been on Hikaru's face earlier had returned. "Good to know" Hikaru said teasingly. Hikaru went back to rubbing and kissing Kaoru's back. He slowly slid down and hovered over his brothers legs as his hands slowly pulled down Kaoru's pants and boxers as his own pants got increasingly tighter.

Unzipping his pants and pulling them down around his thighs, he reached under the couch and pulled out a small bottle of strawberry lube. "You would have a botttle under the couch you perv." Kaoru snickered. "Only for special occasions." Hikaru answered sarcastically. Hikaru quickly grabbed Kaoru's arm, flipping him onto his back. Hikaru stood up, removing his shirt and pulling his pants the rest of the way off, then slidding in between Kaoru's legs. Kaoru quickly wrapped his legs around his lover. Hikaru started playing with one of Kaoru's nipples, slamming their lips together getting more and more heated and passionate every second.

"take me," whispered Kaoru in to his brothers ear "I want it so bad" Hikaru gladly obliged. Sucking on Kaoru's heated member, Hikaru trailed his fingers up to his brothers mouth. Kaoru knew exactly what to do with them. Opening his mouth and coating the digits in saliva. Hikaru removed his fingers from Kaoru's month, dragging them drown his chest. "Nyaa-ahh" Kaoru loved the sensaytion of his lover's hands on his body.

As Hikaru added a finger into his brothers enterence, he had on a devilish smirk and began his assualt on Kaoru's nipples.  
>Kaoru could feel the growing pleasurre in his lower stomace. He felt like he was going to explode from the sweet feeling of Hikaru's touch agenst his own body. Hikaru added a second finger, and then a third and began a sciorroring motion, stretching his lover.<br>Hearing Kaoru moan from his touch was suddenly very arousing to Hikaru.


End file.
